Nuriko
"So I became a woman for the sake of love!!"!-Nuriko Nuriko ( Kanji: ''柳宿) is the 3rd Celestial warrior of Suzaku to appear. He is a cross-dresser and is very much like of a pervert. His real name is ''Ryuuen Chou , ''and has two siblings: a younger deceased sister named Korin and an older brother named Rouko . His age is the same of emperor Hotohori and is 18 years old. He is voiced by Chika Sakamoto in Japanese and Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn in English. He was born in Eiyo, the capital city of Konan. Infatuation with her fellow warriors As a ''woman, ''Nuriko is infatuated with her fellow warriors Tamahome , (whom she calls Tama-kins or Tama-baby) and as a woman in the palace's harem, he is in love with Hotohori . As a ''man, ''he loves Miaka. When Nuriko is first introduced into the series, he identifies as gay and cross-dresses as a woman. While he stops doing so in order to be able to better protect Miaka, he maintains his love for Hotohori. Though he is jealous of Miaka - for Hotohori admits his love for her early on in the series - Nuriko remains relatively mature about the situation though he does chase after Tamahome for a while jsut to get a rise out of Miaka , and he and Miaka grow close. Later on, Nuriko comes to terms with the fact that his cross-dressing resulted from the unyielding pain of losing his sister Kourin, and concludes that he had been trying to live his life as Kourin would have, not as he would have. This revelation allows him to finally allow himself to experience life as a man. He cuts his hair, which once hung down to his waist in a braid (much to the surprise of his companions), and admits to Tamahome that he loves Miaka as more than a friend. Despite that Nuriko supports the relationship between Miaka and Tamahome. Throughout the rest of the series, even after his death from Ashitare, one of the Seiryuu warriors , the friendship between Nuriko and Miaka remains strong. Nuriko is the first of the Suzaku seven to die. Hotohori Nuriko seems to be much infatuated with the emperor in the first episodes of her appearances than he is with Tamahome . Although when they first meet, Hotohori holds out his hand to Nuriko but Nuriko acts as if it's nothing. He once urged Miaka to love Tamahome instead of Hotohori so that "Hotohori would be free for him" . Tamahome Although Nuriko is much more infatuated with Hotohori than Tamahome, Nuriko , at the moment they first meet immediately rushes to him and gives him a kiss in front of the emperor and even Miaka . He is much of a pervert in his perspective with his love for Tamahome. Miaka Nuriko is unable to prove to Miaka his feelings for her, or he was not able to tell her either. Nuriko loves Miaka as a man, but before he could tell her, Nuriko is killed by Ashitare . Family Nuriko has an elder, cowardly brother named Rouko who lives in their family house (appears in the 2nd OVA) . Rouko is a wimp and he always depends on other people and was always picked at. Nuriko also had a younger sister named Korin (who first and lastly appears in Tamahome and Miaka's imaginary dream wedding) who also died in an accident. His parents are deceased. The reason behind his cross-dressing affair While chasing with young Ryuuen (Nuriko) , Kourin got ran over by a horse driven carriage, ultimately killing her. A heart-broken Nuriko couldn't accept the fact that she was dead, so in order to feel Korin's presence, he dressed like her and acted like her days after her death. There was a detailed story about little Korin and Nuriko in "The Prologue of Korin" which was published in the Perfect World Magazine. He tells the story on Episode 30 when they were shipwrecked. Relationship with Houki in the harem as "Korin" It was revealed in the 3rd OVA that in the harem, Nuriko (As Korin) had a very close relationhip to Houki as a woman in the harem. Nuriko notices Houki's voice saying that they must not interfere, (due to Mayo's condition, Taka promised that he would take care of her) Boushin/Reizeitei is desperate to see his missing father, Hotohori, when he heard Eian 's voice. Nuriko quickly recognizes the voice and asks if it's Houki, and Houki picks up and recognized the voice to be Korin's. Gender Nuriko is biologically a man, but judging by his looks, tone of voice and all other factors, Nuriko seems like a woman, and as a woman is infatuated with Hotohori . The uninitiated may simply see a homosexual, but as Nuriko puts it, "I have a man's body but a woman's heart." When not angry or being calculating, Nuriko can be a very level-headed, and he is compassionate person. He's the jealous type, but he is also a Suzaku warrior. Nuriko seems to worry most about Miaka and Tamahome 's relationship. Miaka looks up to Nuriko as an older sister, but there is a part of him that remains very manly. Reincarnation At the 3rd OVA (Eikoden) Nuriko is revived by a small girl named Ko Reishun . She still posseses the inhuman superstrength and wants the ball Taiitsukun gave Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation) and Chichiri and Tasuki. She goes about doing whatever she wants and as reffered to by Taka, "That girl can go her way and is strong enough to be beaten, even by us." She also took a liking to Shu Eian , emperor Hotohori 's reincarnation. Battle and abilities As a Suzaku warrior, Nuriko posseses inhuman superstrength, and this was shown on her anime debut by he lifting up walls of the palace and roofs as well. The primary explanation of his ability is that he can lift objects more than several times his size. At the end of The first season he received bracelets which turn into armbands that increase his strength given by Taiitsukun . Death Nuriko died facing Ashitare, one of the Seiryuu seven, Ashitare used his fangs to pierce Nuriko's chest , leaving a more than fatal wound. Nuriko still manage to break Ashitare's neck. And when the warriors saw this, almost everyone cried openly, except Mitsukake . Tasuki and Miaka denies this, and Miaka goes away and Tamahome tells her to look at Nuriko's body. She says no, Tamahome drags her, and Mitsukake uses his holy water given to by Taiitsukun to erase Nuriko's wounds. The ending theme used for this episode is ''Kaze no Uta- performed by Chika Sakamoto - Nuriko's Japanese voice actor, in honour of his death. Gallery Nuriko_Pencil_Shading.jpg cel_nuriko.jpg choke.jpg episode 18.jpg fyep08-80.jpg hammer.jpg fyep08-81.jpg nuriko03.jpg nuriko_starry_eyes.jpg Quotes *''Tama-baby!!!!! '' *''Idiot.....why...do you cry....so..easily? '' *''Miaka, you're stupid as ever!!! '' *''So then, I became a woman for the sake of love....!!!!!'' *''Miaka, are you alright? '' *''This is my house, alright. '' *''I had a brother. He was much of a coward and always depended on others. '' *''Aww...that's so cold. '' *''Taiitsukun!!!!! '' *''Korin...is that...you? '' Category:Male